Mi Teoria sobre God of War 4
by Akino Murasaki
Summary: En base a una pequeña investigación de la mitología nórdica y al trailer de God of War 4 he decidio crear esta mini teoria, espero que concuerden con ella y si hay alguna discrepancia, no duden en comentarmela.


Tras la muerte de Zeus, Era, Hades, Poseidon, Helios y los demás Dioses y SemiDioses (Exceptuando a Afrodita puesto a que su destino es incierto) el mundo quedó destruido, aparentemente irreparable, el nivel del mar subió dramáticamente dejando gran parte de las civilizaciones bajo el mar, las pestes se sentían un poco mas que la ausencia del Sol mismo, un descontrol de almas vagando sin un futuro, solo con la esperanza de ver un nuevo amanecer. Todo parecía estar condenado al sufrimiento eterno.

Eso de no ser de un sistema impuesto por algo mas allá de los Dioses mismo.

Cada Mitología tenia una posición en una pirámide; Comenzando de abajo con los Dioses mas débiles, y terminando en la punta con aquellos Dioses que podrían destruir el cosmos entero.

Ya qué el reinado de lo que fue en su momento la puntan de la pirámide, ha terminado, le toca al siguiente escalón convertirse en la nueva punta, los Dioses Nórdicos.

Estos tenían un universo prácticamente en blanco para poder comenzar un nuevo mañana , gobiernan la apocalíptica tierra y con un objetivo en mente, reconstruir el caos generado por los Griegos, borrando todo lo que haya quedado de la ya antigua Mitología.

Esto le deja las puertas abiertas al desarrollo de la Mitología Nórdica, comenzando de la creación de Ymir junto a Adhumla y a todos y todo de lo que de ellos vinieron.

En el momento que se creo el Valhalla, el Fólkvangr y el Helheim, las almas restantes del olvidado mundo griego, lo residen, separándose dependiendo de su muerte, entre las almas vagabundas que terminaron en el Helheim, terminó el alma del espartano que provocó este cambio, Kratos, pues su muerte no se considera en combate.

Aquella persona encargada de administrar el Helheim era la hija del Dios del fuego Loki, Hela, la cual justo como su progenitor, no estaba completamente cuerda, ella las almas de los mortales son lo que para un niño eran las cartas de Yu Gi Ho, unos coleccionables los cuales tienen cierta fuerza, agilidad y otras estadísticas en diferentes magnitudes. Pero así mismo, ni un millón de almas comunes y corrientes pueden lograr el placer que se obtiene al conseguir una alma legendaria y única, el alma, de un Dios; y entre su colección tenia la carta indicada para lograrlo.

Al encontrar la carta con las magnitudes suficientes para derrotar a un Dios, esta le ofrece que sea liberada al mundo de los vivos una vez mas, a cambio de que este derrotara a los Dioses Nórdicos para aumentar su coleccion; este se niega, pues conoce lo que sucederá cuando los actuales Dioses mueran, otro descontrol absoluto, Hela le aclara que ahora la vida de la tierra depende del árbol perenne de la vida, Yggdrasil; aun así a el no le interesa regresar a la vida, o al menos hasta que Hela menciono el nombre de Lisandra y de Caliope, la idea de estar de nuevo con su esposa e hija en un nuevo mundo fue el clavo que dio en el punto exacto para que el espartano aceptara, esta le regresa su cuerpo material y debido al gran poder de Kratos este logra atravesar el río Gjöll, el problema se generó cuando Kratos pone un solo pie fuera de Helheim, como si se actualizara, sintió como todas sus armas y la mayoría de sus virtudes de Semi-Dios, se desvanecían, estas estaban ligadas al mundo extinto de Grecia, tenia que empezar desde cero, tenia que traer a su esposa e hija de regreso, pero ninguna barrera lo separará de su mejor arma, la Furia de un Espartano.

A partir del reinicio de Kratos, la senda que este recorra para poder volver a ser igual o aun mas fuerte que antes esta nublada, y la única antorcha que tenemos está ubicada en que Kratos, tiene que atravesar prácticamente por todos los alrededores de Yggdrasil, saliendo de Niflheim, pasando por Svartalfheim, Jotunheim, Nidavellir y Midgar,en algun punto de todo eso Kratos debió obtener la Hacha de Hielo, muy posiblemente en Jotunheim, reino de los gigantes de hielo; en su travesía por las tierras del Hombre, En las cuales actualmente habitan Dioses, Kratos debió encontrarse con alguna Diosa, y como es tipicó de el, intimaron.

Despues de la Accion, Kratos siguió por su travesia en Yggdrasil, aun no tenia poder para matarla.

Al final de su reacondicionamiento atravez del arbol de la vida, este regresa al Midgar para cumplir su promesa, este al llegar se reencuentra con la mencionada Diosa, no titubea en ejecutarla, pero antes de que ella diera su ultimo suspiro, le revela todo lo del hijo, y le pide que se encargue de él, que lo convierta en alguien tan fuerte como lo es Kratos.

El Griego considera en matar al chico, pero cuando llega a la cabaña y ve a su primogenito no puedo evitar acordarse de Caliope, la pequeña chispa paternal de Kratos y la culpa de haber matado a la madre de sus hijos 2 veces lo obligó a tomar responsabilidad y criar al niño.


End file.
